Glassy sky
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Draco rêve d'un monde meilleur, un monde où il ne serait plus traité comme un objet. Juste... un instant de répit. Puis son rêve se réalise. [OS] TW mention de viol et de pensées suicidaires


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les personnages de Harry Potter et les vers de Guillaume Apollinaire ne m'appartiennent pas. Le rating M est là pour la mention de relation de non-consenties et les pensées "bizarres". Le début est glauque mais la fin est joyeuse (plus ou moins)

C'est un Drarry, même si Draco est en "couple" avec Tom IRL, fin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Tokyo Ghoul, qui s'appelle Glassy Sky. Je vous rappelle que le viol est un crime puni par la loi d'une peine d'emprisonnement, et qui laisse conséquences psychiques et physiques désastreuses, bandes de dindes qui écrivent "son corps est un appel au viol/je vais te violer"

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Ou sont ces têtes que j'avais

Où est le Dieu de ma jeunesse

L'amour est devenu mauvais

Qu'au brasier les flammes renaissent

Mon âme au soleil se dévêt »

Poème Le Brasier _,_ de Guillaume Apollinaire

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

* * *

Une sourde douleur lui vrillait la poitrine et étreignait son cœur. Ses larmes mouillaient doucement son visage et le rabat des toilette était froid contre sa joue. Il était pathétique.

Il avait cru de toute ses forces au prince charmant avec Tom, mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était de la douleur et d'avoir été cassé. Le bas de son dos lui faisait mal, lui rappelait ce qu'il venait de se passer une demie heure auparavant ; les endroits où il s'était arraché la peau, pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, lui faisait mal ; son cœur lui faisait mal et Draco avait mal à son âme, elle était cassée en mille petits morceaux, comme un miroir, et ce miroir ne lui renvoyait plus aucune image.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Un corps sans vie, une coquille vide, un fantôme ? La force lui manquait pour quitter Tom, son pseudo syndrome de Stockholm le piégeait, la solitude le terrifiait : s'il quittait Tom, il n'aurait plus personne, il n'existerait plus car il avait perdu ses amis et sa famille l'ignorait. S'il n'avait plus Tom, il n'avait plus personne.

Draco n'avait aucune envie de retourner la chambre, l'odeur du sexe lui filait la gerbe. Il allait devenir fou, de colère, de douleur, de solitude et de pensées morbides. Il finirait par tuer Tom ou se tuer lui-même. C'était la seule issue qui lui apparaissait. C'était lui ou Tom.

Trois heures. Déjà une demie heure qu'il était là, effondré dans ses toilettes. Pathétique. Demain, Tom le réveillerait – trop – tôt pour recommencer. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Draco se noyait dans son désespoir. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver de son enfer ? Lui n'en avait plus la force. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette solitude froide comme un tombeau qui l'enveloppait en permanence, il aurait quitté Tom depuis bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme finit par se lever et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, cette figure pâle aux yeux cernés, vides c'était pas lui. Certains de ses os commençaient à se voir, Tom n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être qu'en perdant encore plus de poids, il ne lui inspirerait plus de désir... Ainsi, il serait sauvé.

Traînant des pieds, Draco revint dans la chambre à coucher. Tom dormait sur le dos, ronflant légèrement, et complètement nu. Le blond resta figé quelques minutes, songeant au couteau de cuisine énorme. Tom dormait, Tom était sans défense. Il pouvait le tuer, ou mieux : le castrer. L'idée était tentante mais sa culpabilité serait flagrante. Draco resta encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, à imaginer inlassablement la lame du couteau s'enfonçant dans le ventre, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à imbiber le matelas de son sang. A le poignarder autant de fois qu'il l'avait pénétré sans son consentement. Ses mains tremblaient et il se fit violence pour rejoindre le lit à contrecœur, il mourrait d'envie de descendre à la cuisine et tout serait terminé.

Draco se coula sous les couvertures, les dents serrées, Tom prenait toute la place et l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un contact avec lui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme serra sa peluche fétiche contre son cœur, à la recherche de réconfort. Les poils longs lui chatouillaient le nez, sa propre détresse lui donnait à nouveau envie de pleurer. Si seulement, il pouvait pleurer son malheur, le faire sortir de lui.

Il ferma les yeux mais quand il les rouvrit, il était allongé dans l'herbe. Un ciel noir d'encre s'étendait à perte de vue, la pleine lune tentait tant bien que mal de percer à travers les nuages opaques. Draco se redressa doucement, une musique diffuse parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. En se relevant, il remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Bordel, où était-il et comment avait-il atterri ici ? Les hautes herbes lui chatouillaient les genoux et la plante des pieds. Il se mit en marche. La seule chose logique à faire était de sortir du champ, et de trouver une âme qui vive, ensuite il aviserait.

Plus il parcourait les mètres, et plus la musique se faisait forte. Cependant, il ne reconnaissait pas encore les paroles. Il dépassa un tracteur, et c'est en entendant des éclats de voix qu'il revint sur ses pas. Draco observa timidement les deux jeunes assis dans l'herbe, avant de se décider à parler.

« Euh... excusez-moi ? »

Un rouquin releva la tête et lui sourit, une jeune fille, aux grandes dents et aux cheveux couronnés de fleurs, avait sa tête posée sur les genoux du roux.

« Oui ?

\- Je-je suis où ?!

\- A Pré au Lard. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

Draco se demandait comment la couronne pouvait tenir sur une masse aussi volumineuse de cheveux. Et il n'était toujours pas plus avancé, ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien.

« Trouve Qui-tu-sais, lâcha la miss.

\- Tu-sais... hein ?

\- Tu-sais-qui, » répéta la fille d'un air mystique. **(1)**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied, sa nature colérique ressortait. Il avait le sentiment de reprendre vie, avec Tom il était effacé.

« Il s'appelle Harry. » ajouta une rouquine sortie de nulle part.

 _Putain_ , pensa le blond, _faut que je me casse_. Il les remercia froidement et marcha plus vite afin de les dépasser. Ils étaient complètement tarés, ces hippies. Il sortit enfin du champ. Apparemment...

« Je suis paumé en plein campagne ! Génial ! » clama t-il à voix haute.

De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Pourtant, une mélodie était toujours audible, alors c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si seul que ça. La nature s'étendait à perte de vue, les étoiles semblaient se mélanger à l'herbe et il était putain de perdu. Il continua quand même à marcher et accéléra quand il distingua des lumières et une petite foule, la musique se rapprochait. Draco arriva hors d'haleine, il lui paraissait qu'il avait couru sur un kilomètre et non pas sur quelques mètres.

Une scène était installée en plein air, c'est de là qu'il entendait la musique. Vraisemblablement il était en périphérie d'une petite ville, il distinguait des habitation plus panique le gagnait, quand ses mains commencèrent à vraiment trop trembler à cause de la panique, une jeune homme aux yeux verts apparut devant lui.

« Eh, tout va bien. » le rassura l'autre, attrapant ses doigts dans les siens.

De quel droit ce malotru osait-il le toucher ? Néanmoins, il avait raison : les tremblements de Draco décroissait, il se sentait étrangement apaisé.

« Je m'appelle Harry.

\- Draco. »

Harry lui sourit, et sa gentillesse donna envie à Draco de sourire aussi, cependant il ne le fit pas. Le blond n'avait toujours aucune idée de là où il était, ni comment il était arrivé ici mais en fait, il s'en fichait : il y avait Harry, qui était gentil avec lui et cela passait au plan principal. Et plus la chaleur de la paume de Harry se communiquait à la sienne, et plus Draco oubliait tout. Tom, sa solitude, son malheur, les larmes, tout s'effaçait de sa mémoire pour ne laisser place à qu'à cet instant présent.

La voix de la chanteuse le berçait doucement, l'herbe était douce dans son dos et Harry contre son torse, lui tenant toujours la main, le réconfortait. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas les contacts mais ici tout était différent. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il était, mais tout n'était que luxe, calme et volupté. **(2)**

« J'suis heureux, » pensa t-il à voix haute.

Harry lui sourit et lui tira sur le bras pour le faire lever. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, près l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la paix avait envahi Draco, il ne luttait plus contre lui-même ou contre Tom. Harry se pencha doucement vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient intensément, comme pour lire dans son âme et le blond se sentit bouleversé. Un léger malaise l'envahissait, une impression d'étrangeté aussi. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça, le respect, l'amour pur. Son angoisse se rétracta quand Harry pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela fut bref, pourtant le cœur de Draco battait la chamade.

« Viens. » lui dit Harry, et son sourire fit à nouveau chavirer le cœur de Draco.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres, peut-être un kilomètre. La musique s'atténuait, le bruit de la foule aussi, remplacé par... celui des vagues. C'était surréaliste. L'espace et le temps semblaient complètement altérés.

« J'aime bien venir ici quand je suis triste. Ça me console tout ça, continua Harry en désignant d'un grand mouvement de bras la mer, le sable, les grands rochers, le phare. Tu trouves pas ça beau ? »

Draco sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Le sable avalait ses larmes, le roulis des vagues l'apaisait. Harry vient l'enlacer doucement. Le blond se surprit à ne pas le repousser. Mais tout était différent avec Harry.

« Eh... Tout va bien. Regarde, on est bien là.

\- Quelque chose de terrible va m'arriver, » chuchota Draco.

Ses pensées étaient emmêlées, une angoisse diffuse revenait tordre son ventre. Dans quelques instants, il se passerait quelque chose de terrible, il en était intimement convaincu. Du sable roulait sur son bras, pourtant ni lui ni Harry n'y étaient pour quelque chose. Doucement, la plage commençait à s'effacer, le ciel noir se teintait de lumière et le sable dans son dos se transforma en draps et celui sur son bras en doigts. A côté de lui, Harry se fondait dans le paysage et Draco plongea en avant pour le retenir. Inexorablement, le corps de Harry disparaissait, le paysage s'effilochait et la panique de Draco augmentait.

Si tout disparaissait, il était foutu. C'était la seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit.

Pourtant, tout finit par se réduire à néant et quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était de retour dans la chambre. Tom lui caressait lascivement le bras et son érection était collée contre sa cuisse. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« T'es réveillé, mon chéri ? »

Tom le retourna et se pencha au dessus de lui. Le dégoût saisit violemment Draco, qui eut un haut le cœur. Il repoussa Tom et bondit hors du lit. A toute vitesse, il dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon.

Le couteau de cuisine.

Non ! Il avait encore de belles années devant lui, s'il tuait Tom, il irait en prison. Quand il quitterait Tom, il vivrait à nouveau.

Lentement, il s'assit dans le canapé. Tom ne viendrait pas. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal ici, car ses parents dormaient dans la pièce voisine et il suffirait que Draco parle un peu fort pour réveiller son père et que celui-ci vienne voir ce qu'il se passe. Il serait sauvé par ses parents.

Des images de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulait retrouver ce Harry, cette sérénité et leur relation – s'il pouvait dire cela – chaste. Sans sexe, sans caresses intrusives. Draco s'enroula dans le plaid et ferma les yeux, il pria de tout son être pour se rendormir, pour continuer ce rêve si doux... Il y avait seulement le visage de Harry qui se dessinait sous ses paupières, il croyait encore sentir les embruns marins, le regard vert posé sur lui, plein de bienveillance et de gentillesse.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco était encore dans son salon mais la détermination le galvanisait. Il quitterait Tom, c'était une certitude. Il était maître de son corps, et plus jamais il ne laisserait Tom le souiller.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, à nouveau le visage de Harry sous ses paupières.

C'était une certitude.

* * *

1/ J'avoue, je suis partie en cacahuètes. J'étais fatiguée quand j'ai écris ce passage, mes doigts ont fait leurs vies tout seuls, c'est pas moi ! XD

2/ Baudelaire, mon pote

* * *

A la base, c'est un rêve que j'ai fais et j'ai pas réussi à retranscrire comme je le voulais, mais en fait, il rend bien comme ça.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci si vous laissez des reviews sinon je vous botte le cul !


End file.
